


The Weirdest First Date

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, luff bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: James Bond really shouldn't play a game of spy chicken against Q. He was never going to win it.





	The Weirdest First Date

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post-Skyfall  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Skyfall  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Q wasn't sure what he was doing in the coffee shop doing his work, but he was bored, and the office held too many people that would bother him. He was using his own secure wireless connection to the MI6 network, it would be impossible for someone to hack into it without him knowing. So he could use it safely and get the peace and quiet that he needed to get the paperwork done that needed to be done. R was handling the Double-Ohs and would make sure that no techs called him unless the world was ending.

Paperwork was the bane of Q's existence, but thankfully it wasn't actual paper that the paperwork was printed on. Instead, it was all done digitally. Q just had to work on the budget for his various sections under him and the files that needed to be confirmed and worked on before other departments could do their end of it.

008 was a menace that needed to be taken out and shot. Q hated the man with a burning passion. The man would be dead if Q were anything less than wonderful at his job of making sure that the techs who ran the missions were good at their job. Q also stepped in. Q had saved 008 from his own stupidity more times than he had digits on his hands and feet.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

Q looked up at the man who was standing there with a small device in his hand. It was either a tablet or an e-reader. Q couldn't tell with the cover that was on it. Q looked around the shop and saw that all the other tables were full. Q had taken one of the only two-person tables in there as he didn't need much room at all.

"Yes?" Q asked.

"Do you mind if I sit here? I'm just going to drink my coffee and read the news for the morning."

"Sure." Q watched as the man sat down. He was older but not old. He looked to be in prime fitness. His face was handsome, and his ice-blue eyes were beautiful. As far as looks went, he was tripping every single one of Q's wants just for visual alone. He had no clue what the personality was because the man tucked into his book as soon as he sat down, drinking what looked like a plain latte. Q shivered a little at that.

The morning passed quickly with Q pushing the thought of his tablemate away until a small scone was slid across the table. It was the cinnamon scone that Q really loved. Q looked up, expecting it to be the lovely young lady who waited on them when he had arrived, but it was the man.

"I realised that we were sitting here not talking at all and we didn't even exchange pleasantries."

"Q," Q said with a nod, but no offer of a hand like the other man was doing.

"Just Q? Like Cher?"

"Q is a nickname that my mother gave me for asking too many questions as a child. She called me full of questions. She called me Q once, and it stuck." Though the story was a lie, Q like the nickname that came with his job better than he liked his real name and in a personal setting had adopted it. It wasn't like he had a lot of friends that would call him out on it. He was happy with his life the way that it was. "What about you?"

"What about me?" The man's eyes said that he knew precisely what Q wanted to know, but he was being coy about it all.

"Your name?" Q asked.

"Oh that. Bond. James Bond."

Q had just enough training to not let the shock at the name show up on his face. He knew that name, and he knew what James Bond did for a living now. He had retired after he was injured enough at the hands of Le Chiffre and his men to be taken off of active status as an agent, so he had left MI6 and started up a security firm. First, it was just for those who needed a little bit of muscle here and there and had branched into a full-on security firm that had a reputation.

Bond was hired when MI5 officials needed someone to escort them around but not have normal-looking security agents with them. That was one of the things that Bond's men had that others didn't. None of them looked like they could rip your head off until they did. Q knew that there had been whispers of threats against him, he had been the one to find him but it seemed that maybe, just maybe it had born some fruit as far as that went because there was no other way that James Bond, Former 007, would be chatting him up like he was at the moment.

Q was interested though in exactly how far Bond was willing to take the flirting bit. Bond's morals and his sexuality had been very different from ordinary people when he had been a Double-Oh. Q had looked him up after taking over when Raoul Silva had attached MI6, causing M to bump Q up to Quartermaster a full two years before their plan had dictated that he would become Q.

"So you have enjoyed catching up on your news?"

"I have been out of town for two weeks and haven't read a lick of local papers, so I was getting caught up on that."

"Vacation?" Q asked, his eyes darted over the bits of skin that were still glowing almost from the fresh tan that could be seen on the exposed bits.

"Yes. Two weeks of fun and sun in New Zealand. It was very lovely, but I missed London so today I planned on doing the bits that I have missed the most."

"And that includes chatting up the nerd working?"

"No, that was just a bonus." Bond looked at his watch, and as if it was on a schedule, Q's stomach growled.

Q laid his hand over it and wanted to shush it, but he figured that it would set the wrong tone for what he wanted out of this.

"And it seems as if the boffin needs a meal more substantial than a scone." Bond reached for the scone, but Q snagged it and took a bite before it could be taken away. Bond laughed. It looked and seemed like a real laugh. Q knew though that all of the Double-Oh had the training to sell sand to a Freman. It was entertaining, to say the least when one was on the side of watching it happen or at least knowing that it was happening.

"This is fine, thank you," Q said once he had swallowed his first bite. Bond just laughed and brought up his e-reader again to supposedly read. Now that Q was looking for it, he found it. The subtle check of the surroundings every few minutes or right after the door chimed softly to say that someone had entered or exited. Q tried to focus on his work, but he couldn't. Not between the fact that the scone was not enough and that he felt exposed now. Q wondered what Bond would do if he said he was hungry.

"You know, admitting defeat is nothing to be upset about. If you are hungry, it's best to give in before you make yourself sick." Bond was looking at Q from the side of his eyes. It shouldn't look as handsome as it did and Q kind of hated that.

Work had been taking up too much of his time, and while an excellent fuck on occasion was good, Q had been lonely for a little while, and he knew it. His last attempt at a boyfriend had been before he had become Q and it had died a fiery death, along with a lot of Q's clothes after he had missed one dinner too many. The sorry fucker had been thrown in jail for destroying not only Q's clothes, which had been rather expensive but damaging the apartment as well as breaking into it. M had not been happy because there was no indication of that kind of behaviour out of the man at least as far as MI6 could find. More stringent tests had come out after that, and there was not a lot that could pass it. Bond could and Q knew that.

"What in this case is admitting defeat going to cost me?"

"Lunch on me."

"On you or just being paid for by you?" Q asked.

Bond laugh and the laughter went all the way to his eyes.

"Well, I'm not one for a food fetish, but if eating food off of me arouses you, I am sure that I can accommodate you, at a later time. Not the first meeting that would be a little weird."

"Exactly how many dates are you agreeing to here because I want to see you let me eat food off of you." Q propped his head on his hand and looked at Bond with intrigued eyes. He was more than willing to see how long Bond was going to keep u the dating thing while protecting him and if he could spot a tail on him at all after this. There was no way if MI6 was having him watched for his own protection that there wouldn't be more than just Bond watching him.

"Oh, I'm thinking at least five before that. We can get in two today if you are willing?"

"And three tomorrow?" Q was already off for the next few days, and it was probably why he was being engaged today. He had the work done that needed to be done, and Mallory said that he could take off as soon as he was done.

"Look at you! A mind reader!" Bond said.

Q laughed. He sent off the last of his work and shut down his network before shutting down the computer. He slipped that all into his bag and frowned. He would have to secure that before they did anything, and that meant going back to his flat. Q wondered if Bond could get out without planting a device of some kind. Q was looking forward to that. "I have to go home and drop this off, please come with me."

Bond gave Q a look that said he thought Q was too trusting, but then Bond was probably going off the fact that he thought that Q didn't know who he was.

* * *

By the time that Q left his apartment after his cats demanded attention from him and then he got the cat hair off of him and Bond, Q was starving. Bond took him out for sushi and Q cringed a little at the bill that going to be charged to MI6 for this, but in the end, the food was too damned good. Q wondered though how good of an actor Bond was or if he had actually got aroused by Q's moaning over the food. Q was having a grand time, and it just kept on happening all the way through dinner. Bond took him to an afternoon play that had enthralled him right until dinner.

Even though Q knew that it was a put upon date, by the end of it, his head was swirling. He wasn't sure if he wanted the night to end or not.

Bond followed Q up to his door to his flat. Q had good security, and it had not gone off at all during the day, and Q checked it often, as well as his own cameras that were placed inside that worked on a closed loop and only sent to two devices. There was no way to trick the system into adding a third unless someone was sitting at his computer that was hidden in his bedroom. Q had reviewed the footage when Bond had gone to the bathroom at lunch, during the play, and at dinner. He saw that the cameras that he had placed were all in typical spots except for the one that was watching Q's bedroom was a little too focused on the bed and not the windows like it should be. No one would be able to slip in, but Q was going to be the star of that when it was time for bed.

"Coffee?" Q asked as he unlocked his door and opened it before turning to look at Bond. "Nightcap?"

Bond's eyes were hesitant, but he nodded his head. Q held out his hand and gave Bond a shy look. Q pulled Bond into the room behind him and shut the door. When he was done, he turned around and leaned against the door.

"I don't have any coffee in here. I drink tea. The only alcohol that I have is wine, and it's warm."

Bond's smiled at Q and stalked toward him. There were only two steps involved in that, but it was very much a thing where Bond seemed like he was stalking him.

"Did you get me here under false pretences, Q?" Bond asked, but he leaned in just a little more and nuzzled at Q's pulse point.

"I did not. If you didn't read into that the way that I wanted, that's on you."

"God, you are mouthy. I would love to give that mouth something else to do." Bond bit at Q's pulse point in response to that and Q was not ashamed by the moan that he let out.

"You want me on my knees sucking your cock?" Q asked. He was more than ready for sex, and at least he knew that Bond could be trusted. Bond wasn't going to wait for pillow talk or other such shit and pump him for information. Though from Bond's reputation, he was good at it. Q trailed a hand down to feel at Bond. He felt huge though his trousers. "Fuck. That's the kind of cock you could choke me on."

Bond's bite was a little harder that time, and Q wasn't sure that he didn't draw blood.

"Do you want that?" Q asked. He turned his head to find Bond's ear. "Do you want me on my knees, your hand in my hair, choking me on your thick cock?" Q made a bite of his own on Bond's neck. "Then put me on my knees."

There was only a second's hesitation before Q felt two hands on his shoulders. As he dropped, he found the belt buckle on James' trousers and opened them. He could smell Bond's arousal and knew that he had worked the man up long before this.

"Are you clean?" Q asked. It was risky contact, but given Bond's line of work, he really hoped that the man wouldn't lie about that.

"Yes. Had my yearly not too long ago and no sexual contact since without a condom."

"Do you want me to go get one?"

"No, I want to feel your mouth on my cock the whole way," Bond said and further backed that up with grabbing the back of Q's head, tangling his fingers in hair, and pulling Q forward to his cock.

Q opened his mouth and took Bond's cock inside. He licked at the head as it passed his tongue and moaned at the salty taste there. That moan made James push his cock into Q's mouth a little faster than he had been, Q got ready for it, but still, he choked a little bit. The hand in Q's hair tightened and didn't allow him to back off that much. Bond was taking him at his work about choking him, and Q kind of liked it. Bond was nowhere near actually choking him but the sudden spasm every time that the head of Bond's cock got to the back of his throat had to feel good for as much as Bond was doing it.

A good rhythm was found and before long Q, was swallowing around the head of Bond's cock nearly every single time it was in the back. Q's jaw started to ache, but by the noises that Bond was making, he was close to coming, so Q just kept it all up. Bond thrust inside once, hard and stayed like that, holding Q until he swallowed as much of Bond's cock as he could. The flesh inside swelled just a bit, and Q knew he was coming. He wanted to taste it, so he pushed Bond back until the head was in his mouth, not his throat. He felt the first bit hit and then the taste was all over his tongue.

Q wasn't sure what to expect from Bond as he gently pulled the rest of the way out of Q's mouth when his orgasm was finally over but Bond tugging him up and pressing him into the wall to kiss him was not it. Bond's soft cock and groin rubbed into Q's covered cock. Q tried to reach out and grab, but Bond caught both of his hands, pressing them into the wall and then sliding them up.

Bond transferred the hold to where he was holding both with one hand, and the other dropped down to work on opening up Q's trousers. Bond didn't let up on the kiss at all and Q had to force his body to breathe through his nose. Bond's hand closed around Q's cock and stroked it a few times, and just before Q was about to orgasm, Bond stopped. Q whined into Bond's mouth, but all that he did was chuckle.

"I thought I would return the favour, Q. Get on my knees and suck on your pretty cock," Bond said as he let go of Q's hands just to catch them at the bottom of the fall. Bond pulled Q out from the wall and tucked both of his hands back there before pressing his body back into the wall.

"How do you know it's pretty?" Q asked.

"No one who looks like you could have anything other than a very pretty cock. I love pretty pricks. I love watching them bounce when I'm fucking the hole the pretty pricks belong to." Bond grabbed Q's hips to hold him in place, making sure that he was trapped before dropping down. He licked at the head of Q's cock, getting the fluid there before he started to tease.

When Bond finally took the whole of Q's cock into his mouth, Q nearly came. He tensed up and tried to grab the wall to stop himself, and he succeeded for about a minute, and then Bond was swallowing his cock. Q came with a shout and tried to shove his cock further into Bond's mouth, but Bond's grip on his hips held him in place. Q's legs gave out when Bond was finally done sucking him dry, and Bond helped him settle into his lap.

Bond kissed him, sharing his own taste with Q.

"James," Q said before he yawned.

"Time for all boffins to be in bed," James said.

"I have something to tell you." Q tried to open his eyes, but the world was dark. He was bone-tired, and he knew it was from orgasm. He rarely ever stayed awake long at all, even if he was just fucking his own hand.

"In the morning, Q. In the morning."

Q tried to dispute that but he couldn't. Bond was warm and soft, and he had given him such a good orgasm that Q just couldn't.

* * *

The sound of a loud bang woke up Q from a dead sleep. He was warm and tried to get up but found that he was being held down. Q tried to fight what was holding him, but there was a sound of someone shushing him. Q pulled his head free of the pillow he was smashed near face-first into and was about to yell when a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shut up, Quartermaster," someone hissed in Q's ear.

Q tried to remember the evening before, and it came back in a rush. Meeting Bond, giving Bond the blow job and getting one in return. Q really hoped that it was Bond that was on top of him because otherwise, he was in deep shit because Bond had to be dead. He really didn't think that Bond would have left him. There was also the fact that he could feel a hard cock pressing into his ass. It was going softer as time passed.

"Are you back with me?" Bond asked a few seconds later.

Q nodded his head as much as he could with Bond's hand pressed over his mouth.

"Good. I'm going to let you go, and you are going to go and hide in the closet with whatever weapon you have in here."

"A gun."

"A gun...I was told that you didn't have a gun at home."

"Well I do, and it's a far sight better than most guns most people have at home."

"Why?" Bond asked.

"Because mine is programmed to where only I can shoot it so no one can shoot me with it." Q felt Bond get up off of him and Q grabbed his gun from in between the mattress and box spring before rushing to his closet. He shut the door behind him and took a minute to get clothes on. If someone had broke in, MI6 would be not far behind, and he wasn't going to let them see him pantsless. He would prefer none of them would see him in pants either, so he put on a shirt and a pair of sleep pants.

There was a few gunshots and then silence. Q stayed in his closet with the light off. He had his hand on the switch though because if someone came in with night vision goggles on, he could use the sudden light to his advantage. He knew the lower was still on as he had seen the bathroom light that he always left on had been on. It was a small light, but it was powered directly from the leading wires, and there was no switch on a wall that would turn it off or on.

The sound of a lot of people storming up the stairs told Q that reinforcements were on their way, as to which side, there was no way for Q to tell that.

"Fucking hell, James did you have to fuck him?" 006, Alec Trevelyan demanded. That told Q that it was MI6 that had arrived and he at least knew one thing, Alec was still friends with Bond.

"Like you could say know when's talking about choking on your cock."

Someone cleared their throat and Q wanted to go hid in his clothes. That was M.

"Where exactly is my Quartermaster, Bond?"

"Hiding in the closet."

"Well, that's a lie. He's never been in the closet," Alec said.

Q really wanted to just die at that moment or shoot 006. One of those two things needed to happen.

"Q?" M called out from what sounded like right outside the door.

"I'm in my pyjamas," Q said.

"As long as you are not naked, come out."

Q did come out, but he kept his gun in hand. There was a dead body in the middle of the bedroom. It looked like a mercenary.

"We received a substantial threat against your life, and normally I would have sent one of our own to bring you in, but it seems that the threat came from MI5 and I didn't trust anyone. 006 was not going to be able to get back in the time I would have liked so I asked him who he would trust. I looked into Bond and then sent him to watch over you." M looked at Bond, who was still naked and holding his gun down at his side. The man could stare down anyone and Bond was just looking at him like it was a day in the park.

"That explains a lot of things, but I had already figured out most of that. Though the whole MI5 thing was not on my radar."

"What?" Bond asked. He was looking at Q like he wasn't sure that he had heard him right or Q was about to spout a second head.

"James Bond retired after an injury gained in the attack made on your person by the man known as Le Chiffre while he tortured you for the bank account number you had put the winnings of the poker game into. Refused to basically ride a desk and you opened your own security firm here in London. Rated one of the best and sometimes MI5 and Six contract out to you when it's needed."

Alec started to laugh, and Bond looked at Alec like he was going to punch him.

"So you knew exactly who I was but never said?:

"Oh, I wanted to see exactly how far you would go while protecting someone. It's very bodyguard like except you are not Kevin Costner and you took me to bed before the whole life on the line thing. Also, I would prefer a much better ending than you going off to guard someone else, and I go on with my career. I'd like at least a few more orgasms before you scamper off."

Bond made a sound that seemed like he was choking on his own tongue. M started to laugh.

"We are unsure if we have found everyone. This strike team was on it's way to you by the time we found out about it. Someone has been very naughty and tried to use government resources to take you out. I would prefer that you don't stay here."

"James' flat is a veritable Fort Knox. I'm not even sure that Q could hack his way into without dying from something."

"Sounds like that might keep me occupied long enough," Q said.

"Between it and James' bed," Alec said.

"Please, some decorum. I know that Bond is there with his bollocks hanging out, but we needn’t be crass. Q, can R run things while we take care of this?"

"I can start the hunt as long as I can get a few things from work. I mean no one can hack better than I, and I have the ability to make it look like a turtle that's not even born yet is doing the hack."

"Fine. 006 get them whatever they need. I'll send a team to clean this up. Bond a single hair on his head is harmed, and you'll never get out of prison."

"Yes, Sir."

Q gave Bond a look around M's back that spoke of what he wanted to do, and Bond glared at him, but the glint in his eye said that he was up for the challenge.

* * *

"So," James uttered into the skin of Q's neck as he lazily drew circles on the cooling sweat on Q's back. They were both sweaty and covered in their mutual release, but Q didn't want to leave the bed for anything. "You found the last of the people who are going after you, all the way up to the current head of MI5."

"And?" Q asked. His brain was still half out of it. He was mostly awake but not enough for anything serious. Especially if James was angsting about Q leaving and not coming back. Q had never met someone who was so insecure about their place in life ever. Q wanted to just leave him hanging, but that would be mean, and James didn't deserve that, even if he was being stupid.

"And that means this is done. I'm done protecting you, you don't have to stay here anymore." James' tone was strange, and it wasn't something that Q was used to. He sighed, and Q felt that.

"But I like your flat." Q sat up to where he was looking down at James. James was looking at the side of Q's face and not directly in his eyes. Q didn't think that James could be unsure of anything. He had learned that the man was competent to a fault and everything he did, he did well. "You have a huge bed and a huge cock. You have the best TV in the world and a good view. You've fucked me more than any other lover, and I've not got bored yet. You don't really think I'm going to leave, do you?"

"There is a difference than coming here for my cock than being trapped here and doing anything to keep your mind off of the fact that the head of MI5 wants you dead."

"You think I did this to get my mind off of things?" Q braced himself on James' chest and glared at him as he got himself settled. James' cock was soft, but when it brushed between Q's arsecheeks, Q felt himself start to harden even though they were not that far off of their last orgasm. James had a refractory period that shocked Q, but it was more than enough to keep up with Q, and if it didn't respond when they wanted, James had a wicked mouth and fantastic fingers that loved to be inside of Q's arse, especially if Q's arse was already full of James' release.

"I have no clue. We barely really know each other."

"We know enough to start something. I mean, we very compatible sexually. I hate taking my time to date someone and then find out that they are a board in bed. Missionary with the lights half off and cleaning up right after. The worst thing in the world. You screw me better than anyone else ever has, and you let me top when I want to. You've made me laugh with your stupid comments on TV shows when we do take the time. Maybe we need to do the dating part a little more but we couldn't before now and being cooped up in a flat with you with nothing else to do, sex was the best option. Are you telling me that you want me to leave?"

"NO!" James sat up, grabbing Q around the waist and hauling him close. James took his mouth in a kiss that was searing and just so fucking hot. Q felt his cock finishing getting hard as he rubbed it into James' belly. James kept on moving them after a moment. Dropping Q onto the bed and covering his body. Q barely had a chance to wrap his legs around James. "Though I've already gotten used to you here." James grabbed Q's hands and pressed them into the bed. "I think I want you to stay. It would make the dates a lot easier between our jobs."

"I'll see about getting you access to at least Q-Branch. M will probably not fight it too much. Better than you trying to break in."

"So it's settled, you are staying."

"As if you could throw me out. Well, you could be it would be hard to keep me out."

James laughed leaned down to kiss Q, putting the emotions into that kiss that neither of them was ready to say, but they were feeling.

* * *

Q sighed as he leaned back in his chair. The techs were all excited about finally meeting the man who had pulled Q out of the tunnels regularly. Q had been keeping it a secret and only Alec, Tanner, and M knew. Q had also made sure that no one hacked anything to find out who he was. Mallory had been more than happy to allow James limited access to Q-Branch on an occasional basis, mainly because Mallory knew it was the best way to get Q out of there to make HR and Psych happy.

The sound in the central area of the room dropped to nothing. Q perked up because that meant that James had to be there. Q was more than ready to leave, but he promised that he would allow James to pick him up that since his clearance had come through for Q-Branch access.

"You!" a voice shouted, and it took a few seconds for Q to recognise 002's voice.

"Oh, hell, Shawn," James said, and his tone was like ice.

"How in the hell did you get down here?"

"002!" Q shouted when he exited his office, and 002 spun around to look at Q with wide eyes.

"Yes, Quartermaster?"

"Do you have eyes?" Q asked.

"Yes."

"Do you understand what your eyes take in on a normal basis?"

"Yes." 002 was looking like he was getting upset, but the techs that were around were starting to giggle a little as it was not one of them that was getting the earful and being treated like an idiot.

"Then how in the ever-loving fuck did you miss the badge on his suit jacket that declared him a special visitor."

"He could have stolen that."

"And added his picture to it, a picture that was taken today with that suit he is wearing and from here I can see the seal that HR places over that when they make it. Do you think that he went into HR and held them at gunpoint to make the badge and strolled down here to what?"

"You don't understand who he is, Quartermaster. He's a loose cannon. The old M should have had him put down when he took out that bomber on embassy property."

"OH, really. I don't understand who he is. I don't think you understand who he is. James, my office. I'll deal with this asshole. I left you a cup of coffee in there. Disgusting stuff."

"Thank you, Q," James said as he started to walk. He pressed an unmistakable kiss to Q's lips as he passed by him. He pulled the door shut.

"I've told you time and again that making a fuss in my domain will get you kicked out 002. I am the only one allowed to make a fuss here. You need to step down and quit thinking that you are a lord of anything. When you are in here, you are lower than my lowest techie. Moneypenny and Tanner will handle all of giving you your gear for the next while. If I even get a hint that you have been in my branch without my okay, I will toss you back to junior agent."

002 left the room in a huff. Q looked at R who was texting someone. Q figured that it was Tanner to take care of 002.

"Sir, who is that?"

"That is-"

"James Bond, 007 the last to hold the number. After he was retired out of the service on his first mission due to severe injury, the number was retired with him," R said, but she didn't look up from her phone at all.

"That's 007?" one of the other techs asked. They were off to the side, and Q wasn't sure who it was just by his voice.

"Yes," Q and R said at the same time.

"Wait, wasn't Bond the name of the man who you were guarded by?" Stevens asked.

"Yes. Now excuse me we have reservations, and I plan on having him wear me out to where I will be walking funny tomorrow. If the world ends, let it, I'm not answering my phone for anything at all." Q turned to go into his office. James was sitting in Q's chair in front of his desk and had a gun in hand that Q had been working on for 003's next mission. The trigger mechanism was off. Q had just got it taken apart before he had been called into a meeting and hadn't got back to it. It seemed that James had put it back together.

"I fixed the trigger mechanism. You had the soldering iron out, and I turned it on long enough to fix the part that was catching. Someone sucks at it by the way." James settled the gun down on the tray and leaned back in the chair before he patted his lap.

Q huffed but sat in James lap turned sidesaddle. James's hand went right to Q's trousers and untucked his dress shirt to get at skin. He didn't go below the trousers, but his hand was warm and still made Q shudder.

"So your minions looked excited to see me until Shawn made an ass of himself. I'm shocked he's still around."

"Yes, well they made him a Double-Oh I think to try and kill him, and he just keeps on hanging on. I wish he was gone. Though if he enters my branch at any point after this, I will be getting him thrown out. He's on his last strike and M is not happy."

"HR remembers me. Two of them ducked so I couldn't see them. I was given the speech that I was not to seduce anyone into a closet. Even though they knew I was given access as your boyfriend. Which I still find a little weird, by the way, the term, not the being it."

"R calls you my beau."

"I like that term." James turned Q on his lap enough to where they could kiss comfortably. Q let himself get lost in it. He was off work as of a few minutes before so he could indulge in a snog. James would make sure they weren't late to anything.

"Oh, dear," Tanner said.

Q pulled out of the kiss to see Tanner standing there with a file covering up his face like he had walked in on them naked or something.

"Tanner," Q said.

"R said you were being adorable, but I guess I didn't believe it." Tanner was still holding the file up.

"I'm not kissing him anymore, Bill," James said.

"Oh, good. I have the final bit of paperwork for you, James. This is a contract for the consulting bit you said you were willing to do on occasion if a mission needs it."

"Contract?"

"Part-time when I agree, and I can't be forced in. Mallory thought it would be easier to get clearance for me. It will allow me to spend some time with you as well if you are elbows deep in a mission."

"What about your business?"

"I've just been running it for a few years now. The guarding part is a young man's job, and I've been enjoying my free time. I took the job with you as a favour to Alec. Alec didn't want to lose you as Quartermaster though given how you ran that mission that I was listening to while you were in my flat I can understand why. I can see why Mallory wanted to keep you enough to pay me the rates I charge. Tanner called you priceless."

"Excuse me, I am still in the room. I would tell you to get a room, but you are in one, and it's Q's. Just sign these blasted papers and get out of here. Some of us don't have built-in sex partners."

James laughed and pulled Q just a little tighter on his lap with the hand on his back while the other reached for the paperwork. James balanced it on Q's lap and then signed them. It was a quick thing.

"You didn't read them?"

"Oh, I did the first, and I made corrections. These are just the final ones. I checked over the other stuff when I was signing."

"Still not afraid that they slipped something else in?"

"Tanner wouldn't do that to anyone, and besides they fear me. If I got pissed cause they pulled a fast one, that would piss you off. They know how to keep you happy."

"This is true." Q laid his head on James' shoulder as he signed the last few.

"Now get the hell out of here and be adorable and disgusting elsewhere," Tanner said the words with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I do have reservations somewhere for us. We have enough time to get there if we leave now," James said. He stood up, settling Q on his own feet as he did. James was stupidly strong, Q thought for someone who wasn't an active agent or bodyguard. Q liked that more than he really wanted to admit. James picked him up and all the time and settled him where he wanted him. On the counter to stroke him to orgasm while James was cooking dinner. Over the back of the couch to fuck him. It was stupid how much Q was in love with him already in the short time he had known him. He was pretty sure that he fell in love when James had looked at him in shock that Q knew who he was but had sex with him anyway.

"I like your reservations. Good food, good sex afterwards, and even better wake up the next morning."

Tanner made a noise and all but ran out of the room. Q's laughter followed behind him. Q was looking forward to the evening, and even the kissing noises that were being made out there in his branch wasn't going to stop him.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
